Room 221
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: He only had a week to live. What could have gone wrong with that, right? Set in alternate universe.


This story is loosely based from a manga that I've read.

* * *

Room 221

He walked along the corridors, inhaling the smell of the antiseptic all over the place. He stopped on a white painted door which displayed the room number 221. He was not sure what to feel right at that moment as he entered the said room as if he was entering his new home. After all, this would be in fact his new home for the rest of his life—his remaining seven-day life.

The room was quite spacious for a single person; he scanned the surroundings and commented, "Not bad." There was a curtain that was closed located at the middle of the room. He grabbed the hem of it to open it but stopped midway, seeing the surprised girl, who was lying on the bed while clutching her fists near her heart.

The girl, as if she was already accustomed to that feeling began her breathing exercise. Being tall, he bowed, "I'm sorry to frighten you. "

"It's okay mister, uhm?" she stopped midway, eyeing him.

"Kuon. "

"Kuon-san then," she plastered a smile which reminded him of someone. "Are you lost? You looked like someone who should not be in this room."

That statement puzzled him, as he paused and rescanned the room but found no change from his observation earlier, not until he turned to examine her. She was thin and her hospital gown was loosely fit into her frame. Then he noticed the several wires that were attached to her fragile body.

"I may not looked like it but I'm going to die within a week," he chuckled, a friendly but a dark one. She did not even battling an eyelash to what he said and he wondered why.

It was like she could read his mind when she answered, "I see. That makes you my new roommate then. It may be late but it's nice to meet you Kuon-san."

 _New roommate?_ He wondered how many times this girl had to experience that. How many deaths she had to witness in her death bed?

"I'm Kyoko by the way. I still have a month to live so maybe I'll also see your death Kuon-san."

"Kyoko," he muttered it unconsciously, her cheeks were red. The monitor that was connected in one of her body began to emit a disturbing sound. She weakly pressed a button and she began to lose consciousness. Meanwhile, he just stood there, frozen in his spot as he saw the inanimate people entering the room and the curtain was one again closed.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kyoko-san." He had just got from his daily check-up and this was the only day after two days that he had seen her awake. He felt guilty for his idiotic actions.

"Kuon-san, don't make that face. It's my fault because you are so handsome and you looked like a fairy from my childhood because of you blonde hair. I was really ecstatic when I heard my name from you." That line again, why of all time he was reminded of his childhood now?

Her head was tilted down and she looked adorable as she stuttered, "I know you might not believe me, I'm sorry for being childish."

He laughed, the first time he truly laughed after so many years. For some reason, he felt alive.

She smiled in return, "What's your story Kuon-san?"

"Aside from I only have five days left; I was an actor before I was informed of my expiration date."

"Would you mind if I get your autograph?" there was amazement in her voice as she got something under her bed. It was a small pouch. He figured that she didn't have a pen in her bed so he went to get one in one of the cabinet.

"Should I sign the pouch?"

"Not the pouch, this gem." It was a stone, a stone that brought back his childhood memories.

"Did you live in Kyoto?"

"How did you know?" Is she the same Kyoko back then?

"You want me to sign in that? Isn't that important to you?" he countered her question with another question.

"Yes, I treasure this with all my heart. That's why I want you to sign this so I can also feel your presence even when you are gone." There was only innocence in her voice. She is indeed Kyoko, her Kyoko.

She handed her the stone and he signed it. He decided not to tell her for he was afraid of her having those panic attacks again.

"Thank you, Kuon-san"

His last remaining days passed as he treasured his memories with Kyoko. She was still the same as ever, except for her weak heart. He wondered if God was really generous or generously cruel. He finally reunited with Kyoko yet they are both bound to die within the time limit. It pained him to see her suffer. If only he could alleviate the pain in her heart.

"Mister Hizuri, it is time for your check-up."

* * *

It was midnight; Kyoko was already asleep while Kuon was wide awake, staring at the ceiling for hours. In his hands is a cold blade that was given to him earlier.

" _Hizuri-san, do you want to live?"_

" _Yes, of course."_

" _We found a compatible donor but there was a problem."_

" _So, is there a chance for me?"_

" _Yes, but the donor is still alive so you need to kill her first. Don't worry; after all, she was bound to die anyway. She had many complications to begin with_ _but you only had one organ problem. It's more practical isn't it? You still have two days left to think about it so don't mind it too much. Just think about your future." The doctor patted his shoulders as he gave him the knife._

 _Kyoko._ His future was only a meter ahead of him. If he killed her then it's his win. He silently got up from his bed and proceeded to walk to hers; the knife was on his left hand and was placed at this back. For the second time, he got a good look of her. Her hospital gown was looser than the last time. His grip on the knife tightened and was loosen as he retreated to his bed _. What was he trying to do? He almost killed her!_

Little did he knew, after he fell asleep, the girl opened her wide awake eyes.

* * *

"Good morning Kuon-san," she beamed happily.

"Yes, my last good morning to you Kyoko-san." After contemplating many times, he finally made his decision.

"Kuon-san, can we go out together?"

"G-go out? Are you serious Kyoko-san?" he was surprised at her request.

"Yes, can we go to the garden?"

 _Ah, so that's what she meant._ "Sure. But is it alright with your condition?"

With her weak hands, she started to remove the needles and patches connected to the wire around her. He hurriedly stood up to stop her but instead, he was stopped by her warm hands gripping his while staring into his eyes. "Just for today, take me away, Kuon."

He understood what he meant and he helped her undo the rest then sat her on a wheelchair. It was already morning but it was still dark outside so there were not many people in the hospital at that moment. He also brought their medicine just in case.

In their morning walk, he would stop by from time to time to check on her until they got to the garden. They sat on the bench, sharing a comfortable silence.

"It's been a while since I was outside. Thank you, Kuon. I think I can call this as my happiest day ever!"

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-san. " He flashed her apologetic look.

"Call me Kyoko, Kuon. I know and I understand. I was awake the entire time." She smiled at him and she took a knife from her pocket, his knife.

"H-how?"

"I stole it when you were in your check-up." She laughed and her smiled never disappeared as she stabbed her neck while looking at him.

"Please live on for me Kuon. I love you. Be happy."

"Stop!" He grabbed her hand to stop it which he was a successful attempt. "I already made my decision, Kyoko. Please, live as me. Take my heart."

* * *

"You just had your operation so you need to rest."

"Yes, Lory-san I owe this to you, to think that he would even fall for it, pathetic. " She let out an out of character laugh.

"You've gone crazy. I see. " Lory Takarada commented amused with the girl in front of him.

"Coming from a doctor who offered to help me just to watch how I extract my revenge. "

"Well, I wouldn't have imagined you that you could pull this off. Within just a year, you managed to trick people to give you their organs."

"That's not a nice way to put it Lory-san. I just replaced the useless part of me that he destroyed. I need to be strong, mentally and physically. Thanks to that blonde, I was able to complete my collection. That bastard Shotaro, he will pay. Big time." There was an evil intent in her eyes that matched her aura as she entered room 221.

* * *

She stopped by Kuon's former bed and she laid on it, inhaling traces of his scent. In her hands was the illuminating stone with Kuon's signature on it. She kissed it then placed it to her heart, _his heart._

unedited


End file.
